Pijamada
by Kim Ishida
Summary: [One-shot] Un plan oculto tras una inocente pijamada, kurokawa hana espera el momento propicio para hablar con su chico extremo. Entren y lean


Disclaimer: los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenecen, son de ayume amano-sama =3=

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Sasagawa koyoko y kurokawa hana, se encontraban camino hacia la casa de la primera, era viernes y pues, se les ocurrió hacer una pi llamada en la casa de la primera

—Ya he comprado las botanas, por eso no te preocupes —comentaba la sasagawa menor —y las demás cosas igual, todo está listo para la piyamada —gritó estirando sus brazos al aire y sonriendo

—se ve que estas emocionada kyoko, pero ¿segura que a tus padres no les molesta? —preguntó

—para nada, es más, se fueron para un resort en odaiba, no volverán hasta el domingo en la mañana, pero me hicieron prometer que no invitara a ningún hombre, y dejo a oni-san a nuestro cuidado, y el acepto extremamente

—¿a si? Pues, nos divertiremos —al decir esto, su amiga la abraso contenta, la pelinegra decía aquello, pero en su mente divagaba otro plan...

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

La piyama da llevaba 2 horas de que había empezado, a ella se les unió haru y chrome, se encontraban en el cuarto de kyoko, era amplio y las 4 chicas se veían que la estaban pasando genial

—bueno chicas, iré al baño, ya regreso –comento kyoko, levantándose de su lugar en su cama y siendo hacia la salida

—claro kyoko-chan –grito haru sin quitar su atención de la película que se habían puesto a ver, a su lado chrome abrasando una almohada y del otro lado hana. Esta al ver una oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan, camino con sutileza hasta la salida, y salió sin haber despertado la atención de sus amigas.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

El peli plateado bajaba las escaleras, cruzo la sala de estar y entro a la cocina, el sasagawa se sentía nervioso, al estar bajo el mismo techo de aquella chica, solo de pensar en ella un nerviosismo le pasaba por su espalda; suspiro cansado y estando dentro de su cocina busco un vaso, camino hasta el congelador en busca de un buen vaso de leche, abrió la puerta de este y saco el recipiente, estiro su brazo con el fin de dejar el cartón de leche en la mesa de la cocina, cuando noto a la persona que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de esta. La pelinegra lo veía expectante y el no dudo en ponerse nervioso

—eh…kurokawa…que… ¿qué haces aquí?–preguntó tratando de disimular su nerviosismo sin moverse de su posición

—pues, baje por un poco de agua–mintió ella, sonriendo un poco al notar el estado nervioso del boxeador –y me encuentro contigo de casualidad –al decir esto, dio unos pasos hacia el chico

—¿y kyoko-chan? –pregunto sin mirarla a los ojos, tratando de no sonar nervioso

—fue al baño –contesto

—¿y las demas? –preguntó aun sin verla directamente

—viendo una pelicula en el cuarto –aun acercandose

—oh...ya veo...jeje... ¿era agua lo que querias? pues, yo te sirvo– hizo amague de querer darse la vuelta, pero la chica llego al frente de el, esto hizo que el sasagawa diera un salto hacia atrás producto del nerviosismo, choco con el congelador, viendose a si mismo sin salida

—porque... ¿porque estas nervioso? –pregunto

—eh…no lo estoy... –a su respuesta la chica levanto una ceja, demostrando que no le creia, ella suspiro hondo y su expresion cambio de repente

—escúchame ryohei, hace rato que quiero decirte algo, pero siempre me evades –le dijo estando cerca de él, con las mejillas rosadas y aun con el ceño fruncido, _como si me gritara…cariñosamente (?) _–pensó ryohei, al instante, el peli plateado la miro fijamente embelesado por esa nueva faceta que había visto en la pelinegra y ella permanecía muda, sin saber cómo confesarle lo que había empezado a sentir hace algunos meses por él

—…te escucho…al extremo –comento quedamente, mirandola a los ojos

—yo….yo…bah, a la mierda –acto seguido, lo agarro de la camiseta de forma brusca, acercando su cara con la suya, estampando un beso en los labios del guardian del sol, este se encontraba anonadado, no sabia que pensar, ni que hacer, y en el momento que ryohei se digno a hacer algo, ella se aparto, cabisbaja y muy sonrojada –eh….no supe como decirlo –camino a paso timido, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, dispuesta a salir del lugar, pidiendo internamente que la tierra se la tragara

Y el continuaba con esa cara de estupido, la veia retirarse, y un impulso dentro de el, le dio valentia para…

—eh…hana –gritó, la chica se giro, demostrandole sus mejillas rosadas, y un cosquilleo en su abdomen comenzo a molestarlo, poniendolo a él nervioso –eh…¿estas…—trago saliva y es que sentia que en cualquier momento se desmayaria –...estas…libre mañana?

—¿mañana? Pues…si –dijo ella

—entonses –el chico recobro la compostura pero evadio su mirada–¿quieres, ir al cine conmigo? –pregunto a lo que la chica se sorprendio, demostrandolo en su cara

—¿al cine?

—bueno, al cine no, si quieres a otro…

—no, no, el…el cine esta bien, ¿mañana a las 7 de la noche?

—eh, si a las 7 te buscare a tu casa –ryohei sonrio, sintiendose internamente feliz

—bien, te espero –y dandole una ultima mirada, salio del lugar, rumbo a la habitación de su mejor amiga

El sasagawa suspiro cansado, cerró los ojos y penso en todo lo que habia ocurrido en los ultimos 5 minutos, abrio los ojos lentamente y sonrió, rogando que fuese así como su yo del futuro hubiera quedado con la kurogawa.

FIN

no los culpo si no digieren la mitad del escrito, demasiado OOC pero me dio un atacaso artistico y aqui esta esto...¿review?


End file.
